The Story of IT
by DLDH
Summary: This story is a bit different, in the begining it focus on the charater IT, the life of IT and everything else is surrounded around him. Then he meets a girl that hes falling for and doesnt know her name.
1. Chapter 1

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

{People say that the only way to move on is to forget. I don't want to forget,

That was my only memory of her... I still remember the pain and hurt in her

eyes, the disappointment. I still shiver at the thought, I never want to feel

like that again; I never want to be heartbroken again.}

**IT POV**

I was depressed. Once I could see color through these eyes, now only shades of

grey. It was like torture, everywhere I went everyone was so happy, so alive;

hopeful for good to come.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

I would of been like this for the rest of my life... If I didn't go to

mink's joint that night.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

I don't even know why I came here. I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't

socialize. I sat at a window and watched the cars pass by, until I needed fresh

air and went out in the back. Out there I saw my only fear, shadowhunters.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

It was then when she saw me. Those light crystal blue eye caught mine and I

froze. "hey wh-" I didn't hear the last part because I started sprinting away

from there. I don't want this life, I don't want to remember, I don't to break.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

Jace, Alec, and I just that vampire where it belonged when I saw him. His eyes

were nothing I have ever seen before, they were hazel but they seemed to

change... Blue, green, yellow... I needed to know him. I said hey but then

he started to run away. I wouldn't of given it another thought since i had a

whip in my hand and just killed a monster but I felt like I knew him... I felt

my heart start to break.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

I hated that feeling. I started after him. I heard Alec call out to me but I

didn't listen, I just kept running. I chased him down an alley... Then he was

gone. I looked all around he was gone. It was then Alec and Jace caught up to me

and asked me if I was crazy. I didn't answer. I only could think of him. I was

crazy about him.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

I saw her run after me. I ran down an alley and hid. She didn't find me. I hated

myself. I hated myself for running away, being a coward, for being scared.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

After that incident I went back to my apartment and had dinner. I did some work

but my mind was still on her. Soon enough I couldn't think straight and decided

to take a walk. When I take my walks I like to have it to myself and not a lot

of noise and commotion around, so usually my walks are in dark and deserted

alleys and streets. All through my walk I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

I couldn't concentrate on my studies. He had invaded my mind and I couldn't stop

thinking about him. So I decided I'll find him. In my way out I knocked into

Jace. "hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" I couldn't tell him, he would

want to come with me. "I'm just going out shopping out from the street benders,

see what they have you know?" i saw confusion in his face, then it was gone like

that and he nodded and let me pass. What was that about? That thought passed

when I got outside.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

I started walking down a random alley. He seemed to like alleys, maybe I'll find

him here. I've been walking for almost twenty minutes and I was just about to

head back when my neck less that senses monsters started to glow. It was headed

west. I started to run and when I got there the monster was already in the

ground almost to ash and he was there.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

I was just walking down another alley, about to go home when a megner jumped out

of the darkness and tackled me. I don't want this life, I don't want to be a

shadowhunter, I don't want to remember. But I I didn't kill this megner I would

get killed. So I took the knife my mom gave me and started to fight the monster.

It was a breeze, to easy, once I known for sure the megner wasn't going to get

up I let I go back to hell naturally. I mentally grinned, but that grin went

away as fast when I saw her standing there staring at me.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

I can't believe it. He was a shadowhunter. He noticed me looking at him, he took

a step back about to run, I didn't want him to go; to leave me. I wanted to yell

out to him don't leave but nothing came out. I couldn't move , I have never

felt so helpless in my entire life. Because of one guy, my insides felt like

they were all twisted up and my heart felt like it was beating twice as fast.

Was I... In love?


	2. Chapter 2

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

It was her. Did she follow me? I took a step back, her face was... Shock? I

didn't want to be like her, a shadowhunter, I don't want to remember, I was

scared. I hate feeling like that. She didn't say anything; I didn't want to be

afraid anymore, I cleared my throat and said "hey". I wanted to say more, but

that's all that came out. She still didn't say anything but went from looking

shocked to surprised. My heart fluttered, she was beautiful, I felt my insides

flip. I don't want to remember, I don't want to hurt anymore. With that I

sprinted away.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE **

He said something. He said something to me. It was like a blur, he was there

then gone like that. He's a... Shadowhunter? My heart flutters at the thought,

maybe I do have a chance with him... But way does he keep running away from

me? His eyes show leadership but also kindness, warmth... And sadness.

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

I finally feel in my legs and start walking back. My mind still on him, his

voice, his scent, his eyes... I am almost at the institute when I am pinned

to a wall by a vampire. I struggle but it's no use, the monster of hell hisses

out "he is mine, young shadowhunter. Don't go looking for him or you will pay

the price." before I could ask who she's talking about she roughly let go of me

and disappear. Even though she never told me who she was talking about I just

knew it was him. My love, my obsession, even though I don't even know his name u

had fallen for him. Hard.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

After I was sure she wasn't following me I slowed down into a fast paced walk

back to my apartment. Once I was inside I felt so tired, I got a drink then

headed to bed. I dreamed that night, odd for me to do, but it turned into a

nightmare. There she was, beautiful, then it turned dark and monsters were

everywhere, she fought them off as best she could but there was only one of her

and thousands of them, she was fighting a losing battle, i wanted to go help her

but my feet wouldn't move, I screamed but no sound came out. I felt like I

couldn't breathe, I was trapped, then light come through and I was awake, sweaty

and breathing deeply. My alarm clock said it was 7:30 AM and I got up to take a

shower. As the water pounded onto my back the only thing I could think of was

her...

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE **

I felt... Dazed, very unlike myself and I felt an even more urge to find and

meet him. I knew it was a stupid idea and crazy but it felt so... Right. I

still couldn't tell Jace or Alec, they wouldn't understand what I feel, there

not in love. I went back to the institute where I found Alec and Jace in the

common area. "hey, buy anything good?" I shook my head and went to my room and

silently cried myself to sleep.

**IT POV/NARRATIVE**

I didn't dare sleep. I knew if I did I would have another nightmare, instead I

paced around my apartment thinking... Mostly about her, but also other things

like should I move, should I going into hiding, which includes moving...

**ISABELLE POV/NARRATIVE**

I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to go find him or at least know his

name... I quietly got up and hot dressed. I got outside when I noticed I have

no idea where he lives. He seems to be in the streets a lot... Maybe he live on

one of those side houses... I went looking on every alley and street and after

three hours of that I was closer to tears every block.


End file.
